I'm Going Home
by QueenLackhead
Summary: James was dead. Her entire reason for living was gone with a stroke of a wand. They could have had so much more time. Months, years...and now her future was erased.


**Disclaimer:**

**The song, called One Last Goodybe belongs to a wrock band called Let's lumos.**

**The fragment in the beginning written in italics is taken directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows by J.K. Rowling, page 178.**

___The tall black-haired man in his glasses, making puffs of colored smoke erupt from his wand for the amusement of the small black-haired boy in his blue pajamas. The child was laughing and trying to catch the smoke, to grab it in his small fist..._

James was enjoying what seemed like a normal Halloween night with his family. His son was reaching his little hands towards the smoke, as if trying to grab it.

James' laughter was interrupted by his wife who just came in the room. Locks of red hair flew around her face. She put on a smile for Harry, but James could see the shadow in her eyes. It's been there since they had to go in hiding.

"It seems that you have managed to trick your father, Mister Potter. It's an hour after your bedtime."  
>Harry didn't seem to quite understand her. He waved his chubby hands towards her.<br>"Mommy!"

His parents shared a laugh as James handed their son to Lily.  
>He threw his wand on the sofa and stretched, yawning. It seemed that Harry wasn't the only one staying up past his bedtime.<br>"James, maybe you..."

Lily was interrupted by a loud explosion coming from the front door. James ran through the house in a second, his raven hair disappearing behind the door frame.  
>James' smile was quickly erased as he stood before the cloaked silhouette, as if facing the Death heart fell as he remembered his wand in the living room sofa.<br>"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

_I'm sorry for everything, he came in through the door so quickly, I had no time.__  
><em>

The man in front of him laughed cruelly; unaware of the pain that was ripping through James' body in the moment.

He is going to die.  
>He is never going to see his son grow up.<br>He'll never kiss his wife again.

His only hope was that Lily and Harry are going to live through this war.  
>They had to. James simply couldn't imagine a world without Lily's warm laugh making his day or his son's clumsy attempts at walking.<p>

_Please tell him I love him, and that I'll always be there. And though I'm soaked in blood now, I just want him to know I'll always care._

But he was gone; his life was ended in a quick second as the ray of green light hit his body, throwing him onto the stroller Lily has purchased not a few months ago for Harry.

_And even though I knew I'd die, I still wish i had turned around to say one last goodbye, Lily._

The redhead woman sprinted to Harry's room upstairs, letting a scream of pain as she heard a laugh intertwined with the curse.

_Don't be sorry for anything, James. It took me long enough to pull away from your side._

__James was dead. Her entire reason for living was gone with a stroke of a wand.  
>They could have had so much more time. Months, years...and now her future was erased. She felt something warm in her arms. Harry. No, her entire reason for living wasn't gone.<p>

So she started piling up boxes and pieces of furniture desperately trying to protect her son. She thought of her wand, left on the kitchen table. Embracing Harry, she let the cold tears fall down her face.

_I'll tell him we love him, and that we'll always be there. And though my heart won't beat for much longer, I'll let him know that we will always care._

"We love you, Harry."  
>Doors to the nursery were shot open, destroying her last attempts to protect them.<br>She kissed Harry one last time before placing him in his crib.  
>Her arms placed around the crib, shielding her child. She should have learned before that sometimes a mother's embrace doesn't make anything better. It doesn't protect you from everything.<p>

She was going to die to protect her son.  
>Her husband, her James, her life was lying unconsciously at the bottom of the stairs. The only thing that she hold dear in the world now was in the crib behind her.<p>

_And as my screams fell upon deaf ears, I knew my only choice was for him to take my own life._

She begged for her son, for the only piece of sunshine left in her life now.  
>She would give anything to keep him safe, to keep him alive.<p>

But the man in the doorway did not know of mercy. He raised his wand, his cold laugh echoing the nursery.

She couldn't do anything but watch as the ray of light took her life as it did with her husband. She was dead.  
>She could see her body on the floor. But her son was alive. The world didn't crash. She approached the crib, James at her side.<p>

_I'm going home, home to a place, a place I must go. A place you will go someday._

She touched her son's warm cheek, although she could no longer feel its baby softness.  
>James put his hand on Harry's shoulder, as though telling him he was proud of him.<br>They heard a scream from the ground floor, a sign Sirius' had found James' body sprawled on the staircase.

"No, James! Lily! No, no, she has to be alive, she has to!" Sirius came through the door just as the Potters disappeared in the light, leaving their son behind.

_I'm going there, where I'll be awake, though my eyes are closed. _

_I'm going home.__  
><em> 

**A/N:**

**A bunch of emotions, little/no dialogue. Works for me.**

**Remember, reviews equal love.**


End file.
